


Das erste Gesetz

by MelG_98



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelG_98/pseuds/MelG_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's Welt wird auf den Kopf gestellt, als er erfährt, dass Merlin zaubern kann. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, gerät Merlin seinetwegen dann auch noch in große Gefahr und der junge Mann muss sich etwas überlegen, um ihn aus dieser Situation zu befreien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das erste Gesetz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/gifts).



Arthur schrie auf den Wachmann ein. „Lassen sie mich verdammt nochmal zu ihm!“ Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie ließen ihn nicht zu ihm. Sie hielten ihn fest und er wusste nicht einmal wo. Er wusste nur, dass er ihn sehen musste und mit ihm über das reden müsste, was geschehen war. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Und statt ihm zu danken, hatte er ihn bloß angestarrt und zugesehen, wie sich die Polizisten auf ihn stürzten. Weshalb hatte er nicht gehandelt? Das war alles seine Schuld. Wegen ihm war Merlin in großen Schwierigkeiten. Wegen ihm wurde er verhaftet. Hätte er doch nur bloß keinen Blödsinn gemacht...

  
„Ich möchte ihn sehen. Sofort.“, beharrte Arthur. Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, um den Wachmann nicht unnötig zu reizen. In seiner Stimme schwang die Wut dennoch mit. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Und wütend auf Merlin.

  
Der Wachmann schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber sie sollten sich nicht mit solchen Leuten befassen.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich meine, mit solchen Wesen.“

  
_Wesen?_ Wie das klang. Als sei Merlin Abschaum. Gott, waren hier denn alle bescheuert? Merlin hatte doch nichts verbrochen. Er hatte ihn verdammt nochmal gerettet!

  
„Mit wem ich mich abgebe und mit wem nicht, lassen sie mal schön meine Sorge sein.“ Arthur fuhr sich durch die Haare. Seine Geduld hatte ein Ende. Er hielt es so langsam wirklich nicht mehr aus hier zu stehen und zu warten. „Wann kann ich mit ihm reden?“

  
Als hätte er die magischen Worte ausgesprochen, die die Tür dazu brachten, sich zu öffnen, trat eine junge Dame aus dem Verhörsaal. Sie musterte den jungen Mann vor sich. „Oh, Herr Pendragon, welche Ehre Sie hier zu Besuch zu haben. Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?“ Morgana. Schwarzes Haar, leuchtend grüne Augen, bildhübsch. Arthur hatte sie schon oft gesehen. Sie arbeitete für seinen Vater. Sie gehörte der Polizei an, kümmerte sich jedoch auch um die Sicherheit des Bankchefs Uther Pendragon, Arthurs Vater. Er hatte großen Einfluss in der Stadt und auch in den anliegenden Wohngebieten.

  
„Ich bin hier, um mit Merlin zu reden.“

  
„Oh.“ Morgana machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihr folgen soll. „Wenn ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht weiß, was Ihr mit _so jemanden_ zu tun habt.“

  
„Er hat mir mein Leben gerettet.“

  
„Das macht ihn nicht gleich zu einem besseren Menschen. Er kann nicht ändern was er ist. Er ist eine Gefahr für die ganze Menschheit.“

  
„Er ist _keine_ Gefahr für die ganze Menschheit.“ Arthur hatte das Gefühl, seinen Kumpel verteidigen zu müssen. Es war doch nicht normal, wie sie alle über ihn sprachen. Gut, er war ein Magier. Er hatte gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und Magie in der Öffentlichkeit angewandt. Aber das hatte er doch bloß getan, um ein Menschenleben zu retten.

  
Morgana lief einen kleinen Flur entlang, bis sie zu einer stählernen Tür gelangte, welche von zwei großen Männern bewacht wurde. Sie nickte ihnen zu und öffnete die Tür. In dem riesigen Raum war fast nichts. Dort stand bloß ein kleiner Tisch, zwei Stühle und eine Tasse, welche noch leicht dampfte. Morgana wartete, bis Arthur in dem Zimmer stand, dann sagte sie: „Ich warte draußen.“ Sie schloss die Tür von außen ab. Stille. Nichts als Stille lag in dem Raum. Was machte er hier? Und wo zur Hölle war Merlin?

  
In einer schattigen Ecke, hörte er ein leises Scharren. Langsam erkannte er Umrisse. Merlin. Er stolperte aus der Ecke. Seine Haare waren ganz zerzaust. Sein Gesicht war von einer tiefen, länglichen Wunde geziert. Seine Augen waren glasig.

  
Arthur sog Luft ein. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er stolperte auf den jungen Mann zu. „Merlin.“, flüsterte er, als er ihn in die Arme schloss. Er sorgte sich nicht darum, dass er zaubern konnte. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er ärgerte sich zwar, dass er es ihm nie gesagt hatte. Er dachte in dieser Sekunde jedoch an nichts, als daran, dass es ihm gut ging. Dass er lebte.

  
Merlin rührte sich nicht. Er erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. Er stand einfach nur da.

  
Arthur spürte, wie ihm etwas auf die Schulter tropfte. Seine Tränen waren die einzige Regung, die er zeigte. Langsam löste sich der Blonde wieder von ihm. Er hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. Er schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Er versuchte darin zu erkunden, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten. „Merlin, was haben sie dir angetan?“  
Merlin schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Er schluckte. Er blinzelte mehrmals, verwirrt darüber, was er hier genau tat. „Was machst du hier?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage. Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Angst und Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in ihr wieder.

  
„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Du bist mein Freund. Sie haben dich hierher gebracht. Ich musste einfach nach dir sehen.“

  
In Merlin's Blick hatte sich nichts geändert. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben sich fallen. „Wieso bist du nicht nach Hause gegangen? Sie könnten dir sonst was antun.“

  
Arthur blickte geschockt zu ihm. Nach wenigen Sekunden Schweigens schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich musste mit dir reden. Ich musste sehen, ob es dir gut geht.“

  
Merlin lachte sarkastisch auf. Er war so verzweifelt, dass er in seiner Situation tatsächlich lachte! „Es geht mir gar nicht gut, Arthur. Du hättest nicht kommen sollen. Sie sollen nicht wissen, dass wir befreundet sind. Sonst kommst du da so schnell nicht mehr raus.“

  
„Was meinst du damit?“

  
„Meine Magie verstößt gegen das höchste Gesetz. Meine Existenz darf in ihren Augen nicht weitergeführt werden. Und wenn sie wissen, dass wir etwas miteinander zu tun haben, werfen sie dir womöglich vor, mein Komplize zu sein.“ Merlin starrte wie gebannt auf die heiße Tasse vor sich. „Du solltest gehen. Noch hast du eine Chance.“

  
Jetzt erst, wo Merlin es aussprach, wurde Arthur bewusst, was er mit seinem leichtsinnigen Handeln heute Morgen bewirkt hatte. Seine Knie wurden ganz weich. Sie würden Merlin töten. Sie würden ihn dafür leiden lassen. Sie würden ihn quälen und dann erschießen. „Nein.“, murmelte er in sich hinein. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Wieso hatte er nicht auf Merlin gehört und war im Bett geblieben? Ein Gedanke riss ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Ein Gedanke, so stark, dass er sich daran festklammerte, weil er alles war, was er noch hatte. „Wir müssen dich hier irgendwie rausholen.“

  
Merlin seufzte. „Dafür ist es zu spät. Ich komme hier nicht mehr wieder raus. Ist man einmal hier drin, gibt es kein Entkommen mehr.“ Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich etwas weiter zu dem jungen Mann vor sich vor. Er flüsterte leise, sodass man ihn nur schwer hören konnte. „Du musst dich selbst irgendwie retten. Fliehe und werde irgendwo anders glücklich. Wenn sie dich erst einmal im Visier haben, wirst du sie nie mehr los.“

  
In Arthur herrschte das reinste Chaos. Sein Kumpel erwartete von ihm, dass er ihn im Stich ließ und sich selbst rettete? „Auf keinen Fall.“, gab er trocken zurück. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Er hatte ihn gerettet. Jetzt war es an ihm, ihn zu retten. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben, ihn zu befreien.

  
Merlin stöhnte genervt auf. „Sei doch nicht dumm.“

  
„Ich bin nicht dumm. Du bist dumm, wenn du denkst, dass ich das tun würde.“ Arthur sprang mit einer solchen Wucht von seinem Platz auf, dass der Stuhl laut umkippte und es von den hohen Wänden widerhallte. „Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich.“

  
„Das musst du aber!“ Auch Merlin war nun lauter geworden. Mit seiner Wunde wirkte er gleich viel bedrohlicher. „Hau ab!“, schrie er.

  
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Er merkte, wie die Wut ihn rot anlaufen ließ. „Das ist alles meine Schuld.“ Er nahm die volle Tasse von dem Tisch und schmiss sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Seine Hand war verbrüht. Er spürte den Schmerz jedoch nicht. Er war nichts gegen den tiefen Schmerz in ihm drinnen, welcher ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass sein Freund sterben musste, weil er gegen diese Morgause kämpfen wollte. Er kämpfte für gewöhnlich nicht mit Mädchen. Er hatte gegen sie gekämpft, weil er gehört hatte, dass sie angeblich zaubern konnte. Er hatte mit dieser Aktion das Schicksal seines besten Freundes herausgefordert und verraten. Nur, weil er gegen das gleiche Schicksal eines Mädchens ankämpfen wollte. Sein Vater war da nunmal sehr traditionell. Er sagte immer, er müsse seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten ausleben. Und wenn er einen Magier oder eine Magierin entdecke, solle er ihn oder sie erledigen. So verlangte es die Verordnung seines Vaters nunmal. Sie lebten in einem Zeitalter der Kämpfer. Sie mussten dafür kämpfen, dass die Menschen die Oberhand behielten. Doch jetzt, wo Arthur über diese vielen Vorsätze nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie noch nie für gut geheißen hatte. Er hielt sich den Schädel. Er drohte zu zerplatzen. An nur einem Tag wurde sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.

  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, versuchte Merlin es mit sanfter Stimme.

  
„Doch.“ Arthur stützte sich gegen die Wand. Er starrte an die Decke. Was hatte er nur getan? Er wollte aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen. Er wollte wieder mit Merlin rumalbern und ihm „befehlen“ ihm seine Sachen zu tragen. „Ich hätte im Bett bleiben sollen, so wie du es gesagt hast. Ich hätte nicht so früh aufstehen sollen. Ich hätte Morgauses Herausforderung nicht annehmen sollen.“ Er schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand.

  
Merlin fasste nach den Fäusten. Er öffnete die vorsichtig und blickte stumm in die blauen Augen des jungen Mannes. „Arthur, es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du?“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, wiederholte er nun etwas leiser.

  
„Doch.“, widersprach Arthur. Er konnte ihm nicht glauben. Es war nunmal seine Schuld. Dennoch hatte sich seine Anspannung etwas gelegt. Er war nun ein wenig ruhiger.

  
Merlin zog seinen Freund weg von der Wand. Er sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Es gibt nichts, was das, was geschehen ist wieder rückgängig machen könnte. Du darfst dir aber auch keine Schuld daran geben. Es ist mein Schicksal, dich zu beschützen. Du verstehst das jetzt vielleicht nicht, aber du musst mir einfach glauben, dass das alles so passieren musste. Es war so vorbestimmt.“

  
Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen. „Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren.“, presste er mit viel Mühe hervor. Er stand den Tränen nahe. Er verspürte den Drang, die Menschen zu töten, die Merlin das alles angetan hatten. Er dachte nicht an sich selbst. In erster Linie dachte er an die Polizei und das Gesetz, welche ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatten. Die große Wunde auf Merlin's Gesicht blutete zwar nicht mehr, doch sie würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine bleibende Wunde auf seinem Gesicht zurück lassen. Und das brachte den jungen Mann zum kochen. „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“, fragte er erneut, als sie eine Weile lang schweigend dagestanden hatten und sich bloß anstarrten.

  
Merlin zuckte beschwichtigend die Schultern. „Sie haben mich versucht festzuhalten. Eigentlich bin ich selbst daran Schuld.“ Er fasste sich an die Wunde. Er zuckte zurück, als er sie berührte und ihn ein Schmerz durchfuhr. „Ich hätte mich nicht wehren sollen.“

  
„So ein Schwachsinn!“

  
Merlin fuhr Arthur über den Oberarm. „Es ist okay. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich da durchbeißen.“

  
„Sie quälen dich, weil du mich vor dieser Schlange gerettet hast. Das ist nicht fair! Sie gehören dafür gefoltert, nicht du. Sie sind die Verbrecher, nicht du!“ Arthur zeigte auf die verschlossene Tür, welche sich genau in dieser Sekunde öffnete. Morgana und ihre zwei Lakaien kamen herein. Sie stürzten sich beide auf Merlin und rissen ihn zu Boden.

  
„Hey!“, schrie Arthur auf. Er wollte seinem Freund gerade zur Hilfe eilen, als dieser sie mit seiner Magie von sich stieß und gegen die Mauer prallen ließ. Die Männer waren augenblicklich bewusstlos.

  
Arthur brauchte einen Moment, um mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen. Dann nickte er Merlin bloß anerkennend zu.

  
Plötzlich flog die Tür zu, so als hätte ein starker Sturm durch die Mauern des Gefängnisses geweht. An Merlin's verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck war abzulesen, dass dies nicht sein Verschulden war. Wieso hätte er das denn auch machen sollen? Um sich selbst einzusperren?

  
„Oh, du dämlicher Emrys.“ Morgana fauchte den braunhaarigen Zauberer an. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten auf. Mit einem Satz flog Merlin quer durch den Raum und landete auf dem Holztisch, welcher in der Mitte zerbrach.

  
Morgana konnte auch zaubern? Sie war Sicherheitschefin der Stadt Camelot, leitete die Polizeiwache und war eine der bekanntesten Vertreter für die Auslöschung von Magiern. Wie war das nur möglich?

  
Merlin schien von diesem Trick nicht sehr überrascht. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und funkelte die Dunkelhaarige böse an. „Aber du weißt doch, dass man seine Magie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht anwenden darf. Da muss man mit großen Konsequenzen rechnen.“, sagte er in einem sarkastischem Tonfall.

  
Diese toughe, selbstsichere Seite kannte Arthur gar nicht an Merlin. Er stand für das ein, was er war. Er verteidigte die Magie mit seinem Leben und reizte sogar die, die ihn tot sehen wollten, obwohl das wirklich nicht sehr klug war.

  
Morgana hingegen lachte auf. „Was meinst du, wie lange ich dich schon suche, Emrys? Wie viele Magier habe ich schon getötet, in der Hoffnung, du seist einer von ihnen.“ Sie setzte zu einer erneuten Attacke an.

  
Diesmal war Merlin schneller. Er startete einen Gegenangriff. Mit einem kräftigen Aufprall kam Morgana auf dem Boden auf. Sie brummte angestrengt. „Großer Fehler.“, flüsterte sie.

  
Arthur konnte da doch nicht einfach nur so rumstehen. Er ergriff die Chance und zerrte Merlin mit sich an die Tür. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Mit aller Kraft zog er sie auf und schaffte Merlin und sich in die Freiheit. Er verschloss die Tür von außen und blickte dann zu seinem besten Freund. „Und jetzt?“

  
Merlin sah sich panisch um. „Ich dachte, das könntest du mir vielleicht beantworten.“ Er sah ein leichtes Licht am Ende des Ganges und die zwei beschlossen auf gut Glück darauf zu zu rennen. Mehr Möglichkeiten hatten sie schließlich nicht. Morgana ließ sich nicht ewig in der Zelle einsperren. Sie würde schon einen Ausweg finden.

  
Hinter der Tür befand sich die Eingangshalle der Polizeiwache. Und mit ihr so gut wie dreißig Beamte und Kunden.

  
Arthur sah sich um. Im Nebenraum fand er eine Polizeiuniform, welche gerade niemand zu vermissen schien. Er holte sich den Schlagknüppel, welcher neben dran lag und zeigte ihn Merlin. „Zu Zweit könnten wir richtig gute Chancen gegen die da draußen haben.“

  
„Und was machen wir, wenn wir hier raus sind?“

  
„Ich weiß schon ganz genau, was ich dann machen werde. Das sage ich dir aber erst, wenn wir hier draußen sind.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Bereit?“

  
Die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges flog mit einem Schlag auf. „ _Emrys!_ “, schrie Morgana durch den ganzen Gang.

  
„Bereit.“, bestätigte Merlin. Die Zwei stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf zwei Beamte, welche in ihrer Nähe standen und knockten sie binnen einer Sekunde aus. Das hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie gelenkt.

  
Arthur lächelte verlegen. „Hallo allerseits.“ Er lächelte Gwen zu, welche geschockt von ihrem Buch aufblickte. Er kannte sie durch seinen Vater. Er hatte damals versucht gehabt, sie miteinander zu verkuppeln, doch beide hatten dankend abgelehnt. Sie kannten sich schon von klein auf und waren nie mehr als Freunde gewesen.

  
Ein Beamter kam von der Seite und riss Arthur's Blick von seiner Kindergartenfreundin. Er schleuderte den Knüppel in seiner Hand gekonnt gegen den Kopf des Mannes. Dann versetze er ihm einen Hieb in die Magengrube. Mit einem Stoß stolperte dieser in seinen Kollegen und die Zwei fielen über die Theke. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Merlin es geschafft fünf weitere Kollegen auszuschalten. Ihr Weg sah frei aus.

  
„Bereit?“, kam die Frage diesmal von dem Magier.

  
„Bereit.“, bestätigte Arthur, doch da durchzuckte ihn eine Art Blitz. Der Schmerz setzte ganz plötzlich ein und lähmte den jungen Mann. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde seine Haut in Flammen. Seine Augen hafteten auf Merlin, welcher ebenfalls geschockt in der Bewegung inne hielt.

  
„Lass ihn sofort runter!“, schrie er. Erst da sah Arthur, dass er über dem Boden schwebte.

  
Morgana lachte finster. Sie schleuderte Arthur durch die Scheibe der Wache. Unsanft kam er auf dem Boden auf. Er spürte, wie sich die Scherben in seine Haut bohrten.

  
_„Arthur!_ “

  
Seine Augenlider flackerten unkontrollierbar. Kälte überkam ihn. Wenigstens war die Hitze fort, welche ihn wie ein Blitz durchströmt hatte, als Morgana ihn angegriffen hatte. Das letzte, was er mitbekam, war ein helles Licht, welches aus dem Gebäude zu kommen schien. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Woher weißt du es?“ Merlin verlor allmählich die Geduld. Er versuchte schon seit Minuten mit Morgana zu reden, doch sie ging ihm jedes Mal aus dem Weg. Sie saßen gemeinsam in einem gut gesicherten Verhörsaal der Polizei. Wie es zu der Situation gekommen war, dass Merlin mit ihr reden durfte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

  
Morgana grinste. „Wie geht es Arthur?“

  
Ein Schmerz durchzog Merlin's Körper bei dem Klang seines Namens. „Geh mir nicht aus dem Weg.“, meinte er trocken. „Woher wusstest du, wer ich bin?“

  
Morgana zuckte die Schultern. Ihr Blick streifte durch den Raum. „Meine Augen und Ohren sind überall.“

  
„Von wem hast du die Informationen?“

  
Ein weiteres Lachen. „Oh, Emrys, du passt aber wirklich gar nicht auf, was?“

  
Merlin schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Er konnte nicht länger Morganas Spielchen mitspielen. „Nun sag schon!“, schrie er. Es brauchte schon viel, um ihn dermaßen zu reizen, aber, verdammt noch mal, es ging hier nicht nur um ihn! Es ging auch um Arthur!

  
Morgana seufzte. Sie verschränkte die Arme und ließ sich zurück in ihren Stuhl fallen. Sie war von Merlin's Wutausbruch eher weniger beeindruckt. „Also gut. Du möchtest die Geschichte hören, dann erzähle ich sie dir. Ich hatte nur vielleicht gedacht, dass dir in den letzten Tagen vielleicht etwas in deiner Umgebung aufgefallen wäre?“

  
Merlin warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

  
Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Dann eben nicht.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um ihren Zuhörer noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen, ehe sie anfing. „Ich bin kein leichtgläubiger Mensch, Emrys, das musst du mir glauben. Aber als ich als Kind irgendwann herausfand, dass meine Schule nicht grundlos abgebrannt war, sondern ich sie scheinbar mit meinen Augen angezündet hatte – oder zumindest einen kleinen Teil davon – da wurde mir bewusst, dass es auf dieser Erde wohl mehr zu geben scheint, als ich in meinen jungen Jahren geglaubt habe. Ich fing schon früh an mich mit der Geschichte der Zauberei auseinander zu setzen. Und auch, wenn mir niemand glaubte und meine Eltern immer meinten, ich solle mich von diesem Blödsinn, der Magie-Geschichte und den vielen Sagen und Mythen fernhalten, habe ich nicht damit aufhören können.“ Sie machte eine erneute Pause und nippte an ihrem Kaffee, welcher ihr bereit gestellt worden war. „Ist es nicht toll etwas besonderes zu sein, Emrys? Etwas zu können, was der Rest der Menschheit nicht kann?“

  
Merlin winkte ab. „Worauf möchtest du hinaus?“, fragte er ungeduldig.

  
„Immer mit der Ruhe.“ Morgana lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne. Ihre Stimme hatte sie gedämpft. „Ich bin eines Tages auf eine Legende gestoßen, die mich nicht mehr wieder losgelassen hat. Ein junger Zauberer, so mächtig und mutig, dass er eines Tages die Welt verändern würde. An seiner Seite brauchte er einen jungen Freund mit viel Einfluss. Emrys – der Zauberer, welcher das erste Gesetz aufheben könnte. Das Gesetz, dass alle übermenschlichen Wesen ausgeschaltet werden sollen, damit der Mensch das mächtigste von allen bleibt.“

  
„Du kennst also meine Geschichte.“, warf Merlin ein. „Es ist mein Schicksal Arthur zu beschützen, weil nur er uns Magier eines Tages retten kann. Und weiter?“

  
„Ganz genau diese Geschichte hat mich schon immer interessiert.“ Morganas Augen leuchteten. „Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen Polizistin zu werden, weil ich diesen bemerkenswerten jungen Mann finden wollte. Ich wollte dich beschützen, Emrys, falls du eines Tages in die Fänge der Polizei geraten solltest.“

  
„Es ist aber ein bisschen anders abgelaufen?“

  
„Exakt.“, erwiderte Morgana. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass mein Schicksal mit deinem verbunden ist. Ein guter Freund von mir, ein Meister was das Wahrsagen anging, besuchte mich schließlich vor einigen Jahren. Er erzählte mir etwas, was mein Leben von Grund an veränderte. Du kannst bloß dein Vorhaben durchsetzen, wenn ich aus dem Weg geräumt werde.“

  
Nun war selbst Merlin erstaunt. „Den Teil meines Schicksals hat mir auch noch niemand erzählt.“ Seine Gedanken kreisten. „Was hast du mit dieser Information angefangen?“

  
Morgana seufzte leise. „Ich muss schon gestehen, ich habe mit mir selbst gekämpft. Jahrelang wartete ich auf dich. Ich wollte dich unbedingt kennenlernen. Und von jetzt auf gleich musste ich dich töten. Ich hatte meinen eigenen Plan entwickelt. Die Menschen schubsen uns rum. Sie müssen unterdrückt werden. Mit einem Magier an der Macht ist das gut möglich. Dein Leben ist dafür nicht nötig. Du musst sterben. Nur wenn du stirbst, kann ich weiterleben und der Menschheit zeigen, was für einen großen Fehler sie all die Jahre gemacht haben, in denen sie uns einen nach dem anderen töteten.“

  
„Du hast sie doch auch getötet. Du warst all die Jahre einer von denen!“ Merlin fasste sich an die Stirn. Das Geschwafel machte in seinen Augen überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wieso hatte sie all die Jahre Magier getötet? Sie hatte ihre eigene Spezies bekämpft, nur weil sie gehofft hatte, einer dieser Personen sei er. Wie viele Zauberer hatte sie wohl auf ihrem Gewissen?

  
Er stöhnte genervt. „Und von wem weißt du jetzt, wer ich bin?“

  
Morgana neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als würde sie ihn nicht genau verstehen. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht.“ Sie klang überrascht. „Du hast nicht gemerkt, dass Mordred dich beobachtet hat?“

  
„Mordred? Du meinst den kleinen Jungen?“

  
Morgana nickte. „Er ist so jung und doch so klug.“

  
Merlin nickte stumm. Er musste das alles erst einmal verdauen. Verstehen tat er es noch immer nicht ganz. Er musste die Puzzleteile erst einmal zusammensetzen, die Morgana ihm einfach hingeworfen hatte. Er wunderte sich, dass sie so offen war. Vielleicht hatte sie verstanden, dass sie tatsächlich verloren hatte.

  
Plötzlich flog die Tür hinter Merlin auf. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich blitzschnell um, bereit sich zu verteidigen. Uther stand inmitten des Zimmers. „Was ist hier los?“, brüllte er verzweifelt. „Morgana, was haben sie mit dir getan? Was werfen sie dir vor? Du sollst schwarze Magie benutzen?“ Es war kein Vorwurf. Er sorgte sich um sie, so wie immer. Er kannte sie schon so lange, hatte sie aufwachsen sehen, sich um sie gekümmert, wie um seine eigene Tochter. „Die lügen doch alle, oder?“

  
Morgana lachte gehässig auf. „Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen.“

  
Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Uther wurde durch den Raum geschmissen und gegen die Wand gepresst. Morgana machte einige große Schritte zu der Tür. Binnen Sekunden kamen Sicherheitskräfte gerannt und stürzten sich auf die Magierin. Merlin stand einfach nur da. Er war mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Trotz der vielen Informationen, die er heute erhalten hatte, dachte er die ganze Zeit nur an Arthur und dann zerriss es ihn wieder innerlich.

  
Uther starrte ungläubig an die weiße Wand vor sich. Über seine Wangen rannen Tränen, doch er verzog keine Miene. Er stand unter Schock. Verständlich. Sein Leben lang war er gegen Magie gewesen. Er war so stolz auf Morgana gewesen, weil sie einen so guten Job ausübte und gegen die Magie ankämpfte, indem sie ihre Mitstreiter vernichtete. Und jetzt entpuppte sie sich plötzlich als eine von ihnen.

  
Obwohl Merlin mit der Situation überfordert war, setzte er sich neben den älteren Mann. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, doch er wusste, dass er in dieser schweren Stunde jemanden brauchte, der für ihn da war und da das sein Sohn im Moment nicht konnte, musste er sich mit ihm zufrieden geben. Und so saß Merlin einfach nur neben ihm und schwieg.

Das Gezwitscher eines Vogels weckte ihn. Er grummelte. Als er die Augen öffnete, war es früher Morgen. Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht und kitzelte seine Nase. Es lag dennoch etwas Kühles in der Luft. Der Frühling war endlich da.

  
Arthur versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen. Neben ihm stand ein Teller mit Obst auf dem Nachttisch. Ein Glas Wasser stand daneben. Auf dem kleinen Ledersessel saß Merlin. Er war in sich zusammen gesunken und schnarchte leise. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart. Sonst war seine Haut rein. Moment mal! Rein? Wo war die Wunde? Es war nicht einmal eine Narbe zu sehen? War er hier etwa im Himmel? War er tot? Ungewollt laut sog er Luft ein.

  
Merlin zuckte zusammen. Er grunzte beim Einatmen, noch immer etwas mit Schnarchen beschäftigt. Er blickte sich verwirrt um. Seine Augen hafteten auf dem blonden Mann in seinem Bett. „Arthur.“, flüsterte er verschlafen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Guten Morgen.“, begrüßte er ihn glücklich. „Endlich bist du wach.“

  
Arthur traute sich beinahe nicht die Frage laut auszusprechen. „Bin...bin ich tot?“

  
Merlin lachte etwas. „Aber nein. Du bist bei mir zu Hause.“

  
„Bei dir?“

  
Merlin nickte.

  
„Wir müssen hier sofort weg!“ Arthur schlug die Decke beiseite und setzte sich an die Bettkante. „Sie kommen dich sonst holen.“

  
Augenblicklich war Merlin neben ihm. Er legte beruhigend seine Hand auf den Arm seines Patienten. „Nein, keine Sorge. Sie haben uns laufen lassen.“

  
„Was?“ Arthur hielt sich den Kopf. Er pochte wie verrückt. „Nach dem was wir angestellt haben?“

  
Der junge Zauberer nickte. „Ich konnte es auch erst nicht glauben. Aber sie haben eingesehen, dass ich dich bloß retten wollte. Während du geschlafen hast, ist viel passiert.“

  
Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „Und was?“

  
„Die Gesetze wurden umgeschrieben.“ Merlin zog die Schultern hoch. Er sah noch nie so überglücklich und entspannt aus. „Sie haben alle gesehen, was Morgana getan hat und sie haben auch alle gesehen, dass wir Zwei versucht haben das zu verhindern. Wir haben vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet und auch vielen Magiern. Durch unser Handeln haben die Menschen Vertrauen in uns Zauberer gewonnen.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause. „Oder zumindest versuchen sie Vertrauen aufzubauen.“

  
„Und Morgana?“

  
„Die wurde verhaftet und muss ihre Strafe jetzt absitzen. Sie haben sie in ihr eigenes Gefängnis gesperrt.“

  
Arthur's Kiefer arbeitete. „Aber wenn die Gesetze umgeschrieben worden sind, wie lange habe ich denn dann bitte geschlafen?“

  
„Eine Woche.“ Merlin schaute auf seine Hände. „Aber mach dir keine Gedanken, ich habe mich bestens um dich gekümmert.“

  
„Da bin ich mir sicher.“ Arthur ergriff die Hand des Zauberers. „Du hast mich in letzter Zeit so oft gerettet. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich ohne dich machen sollte.“

  
„Na ja.“ Merlin lief leicht rot an. „Du hast mir doch auch schon oft das Leben gerettet.“

  
Arthur zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das wäre mir neu.“

  
„Nimm das Kompliment einfach an.“ Merlin strahlte seinen Kumpel an. „Wir retten uns nunmal gegenseitig. Das macht uns zu einem unschlagbaren Team.“

  
Gwen kam durch die Tür. „Guten Morgen, die Herren.“ Sie lächelte. „Ich habe uns etwas zu essen gemacht. Kommt ihr?“

  
„Gleich.“, schallten beide gleichzeitig zurück.

  
„Gleich?“, fragten sie dann wieder zeitgleich.

  
Merlin lachte. „Gruselig.“, flüsterte er. Dann blickte er auf in Arthur's blaue Augen. „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was du zu mir gesagt hast? Du meintest, du wüsstest, was du machen würdest, wenn wir aus dem Horror rauskämen und dass du es mir allerdings erst sagen würdest, wenn wir es geschafft haben.“

  
Arthur nickte. „Ja, was das angeht...“ Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Das kann doch bestimmt noch bis nach dem Essen warten, oder?“

  
Merlin schüttelte den Kopf.

  
„Du Dickkopf!“, meinte Arthur grinsend. „Sonst machst du doch auch immer alles, was ich sage.“

  
„Ja, aber nur widerwillig.“ Merlin konnte sich ein Grinsen auch kaum verkneifen. „Also?“

  
„Zwing mich nicht dazu...“

  
„Wenn du es nicht tust, dann mache ich es.“

  
Erst war Arthur über diese Aussage verwirrt, doch dann war es, als hätte sein Hirn einfach abgeschaltet. Er drückte mir nichts, dir nichts seine Lippen auf die von Merlin. Ein Kribbeln durchströmte seinen Körper. Er wunderte sich, weshalb er das nicht schon viel früher gemacht hatte. Weshalb hatte er sich gerade nochmal dagegen gewehrt?

  
Als die Zwei sich wieder voneinander lösten, hatten beide ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Merlin's Augen funkelten. „Geht doch.“, ärgerte er seinen Freund.

  
Dieser brummte über dieses Kommentar.

  
„Ich meine doch nur, dass-“

  
Arthur wollte es nicht hören. Er hatte genug geredet. Er schloss die Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen und zog ihn näher an sich. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als Merlin seine Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub.

  
„Eine nette Art und Weise mir zu sagen, ich soll die Klappe halten.“, witzelte er.

  
„Essen!“ Gwen rief aus dem Garten.

  
Arthur und Merlin lächelten. „Gleich!“, riefen sie erneut im Chor.


End file.
